1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toilet chairs, particularly but not exclusively mobile toilet chairs, and particularly to base support frames thereof. It is especially concerned with toilet chairs the base support frames of which are open at the rear below an apertured seat so as to fit over and around a WC pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such toilet chairs are commonly provided with a footrest which is pivotally mounted so that it can be moved inboard of the frame so that it is out of the way when not required. Firm mounting of the footrest is required and thus the provision of pivot mounting and stop means which define the operative position of the footrest adds considerably to the cost of the chair.